NightTime Feeding
by Skittles Pie
Summary: A bit of SanLu fluff and smut


**Hi, sorry to all of my BS readers, but I'm gonna have a little bit of trouble with the story, and sorry for not mentioning that the story is SanLu**

**Speaking of which, this story had been written already, so I'd been able to fine-grain it on the plane, sorry again for the trouble.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

><p><em>"Psst, hey Sanji." A voice whispers in Sanji's ear.<em>

_"Mm." Sanji groans in his sleep._

_"Sanji…" The voice whispers, a little louder._

_"Mm." Sanji groans again._

_"Sanji!" The voice says loudly._

_Sanji's eyes shoot open and he glares at the person in front of him, then he sees who it is and sighs._

_"Let me guess, you're hungry?" Sanji asks._

_"Yup." Luffy chirps._

_Sanji had told Luffy to wake him up when he got hungry, so he wouldn't have to set traps for Luffy and he could watch the amount of food that Luffy ate._

_"Let's go." He sighs again, sitting up he realizes exactly where Luffy is. "Luffy…" Sanji starts._

_Luffy looks at him and grins, "What is it, Sanji?"_

_"Kindly get off my pelvis before I make you…" He says, trying to resist the temptation of just taking his Captain right here and now because of the way he's straddling him._

_"Why?" Luffy asks._

_"Because," Sanji starts, he looks at Luffy and sees the mischievous glint in his eyes, "You shitty bastard."_

_Luffy looks at him innocently, "What are you talking about, Sanji?" He asks; his voice dropping lower and huskier with each word, emphasizing Sanji's name._

_'_Dammit, does he know what he's doing to me!_' Sanji thinks, and then he sees the look in Luffy's eyes, '_I didn't think it was possible! When did Luffy get enough brainpower to figure out how to be seductive?_'_

_"Luffy, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sanji asks, trying to keep calm but not working._

_"I'm hungry." He says simply, "But I'm not hungry for food." Eyes half-lidded with lust, Luffy slowly starts to unbutton Sanji's shirt–_

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" A voice whines in Sanji's ear, waking him up.

"Huh, Luffy?" Sanji says, his face starting to turn red.

"I'm hung– why is your face turning red?" Luffy asks, poking Sanji on his cheek.

"No reason, let's go. I'll make you something." Sanji says quickly, getting up from his hammock.

"Okay." Luffy grins, confused by Sanji's behavior, but if he's gonna make him food then the question can wait.

**…**

"So, Luffy, what do you want?" Sanji asks, putting on his new, "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"Some ice cream, the meat-flavored kind that you found." Luffy smiles, Sanji shakes his head at that. Luffy and his meat.

Sanji takes out the ice cream, scoops some into a bowl, frosts a lot of whipped cream on it, drizzles some chocolate sauce on it, then he turns around and puts it on the table in front of Luffy.

Luffy then kisses Sanji on the lips, Sanji blushes.

"What was that for?" He asks, trying to force down his blush and keep the blood from running south.

"Your apron says, 'Kiss the Cook' so I did." Luffy says innocently.

Sanji raises an eyebrow at that. As he turns around to check the fridge and pantry for exact counting of items Luffy dives in for the ice cream, succeeding in getting a little bit on his cheeks and a lot smearing his lips.

"Looks like somebody wants more," Sanji chuckles, hearing the clink of Luffy's spoon against his bowl. He turns back around and his jaw drops at the sight.

"More please!" Luffy says cutely.

"Hey, Luffy, you got some ice cream…" Sanji says as he leaned in to lick up the tiny bit that was on his cheek.

"Sanji…" Luffy blushes.

Sanji doesn't say anything but move his lips down to Luffy's lips. He slowly licks off all of the ice cream on them. He then licks Luffy's bottom lip and suckles on it to ask for permission for entrance. Luffy complies and Sanji immediately, but gently, moves his tongue into the warm, moist cavern. When he flicks over a sensitive spot and Luffy moans and drops the bowl and spoon. It luckily drops on it's bottom without any damage done, but neither cares. Sanji's hands start to roam and he unbuttons Luffy's vest. Loving the feel of Luffy's packed abdominal muscles tensing under his nimble fingers he moves up to his chest, he grasps the boy's nipples and teases them, pinching them every so often, and drawing the cutest mewls and moans from said boy. Sanji moves from Luffy's lips down to his neck, licking and sucking, then deciding to claim his territory he bites down, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave deep, purple mark.

"S–San–ahaaa." Luffy moans.

Sanji just starts moving his tongue down Luffy's chest and abdomen, he follows Luffy's happy trail to his jean shorts's waistband, he slowly grips the zipper in his teeth and unzips the jeans, curling his fingers around the waistband of the shorts and boxers, he pulls them down to reveal his rubber Captain's erect and throbbing manhood.

"Damn, Luffy, that's a shitty long dick you have." Sanji comments in slight surprise.

"D–Doesn't matter, just s–suck it off already." Luffy says with Luffy-like bluntness.

"My Captain's wish is my command." Sanji replies, opening his mouth, his tongue flicking the tip, eliciting the most erotic mewl/moan from Luffy. Swirling his tongue around it he envelops half of the boy's cock, swirling and sucking and gentle nibbling.

"Damnit, Sanji! I'm not a freaking pansy, rougher and faster!" Luffy growls, bucking his hips into the warm cavern.

Sanji, not expecting it, makes a noise of surprise and gives his Captain a small, but not really meaning it, glare, gripping his hips he sucks him off rougher.

"You've been spending too much time with the shitty Marimo-head." Sanji says, referring to Luffy's earlier comment, his mouth still on his Captain's cock.

"Ah, ahaaa." Luffy moans, the vibration of Sanji talking carrying through his cock.

'_Someone's close._' Sanji's lips pull up into a smirk, giving one last rough lick to Luffy's tip before Luffy exploded his seed into Sanji's mouth. Who swallowed all of it with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Meat-flavored ice cream for you, _real_ meat for me." Sanji smirks, getting out of his position and starting to stand.

"No," Luffy says, Sanji looks at him, "Finish, I want to go all the way." He says.

Sanji's eyes widen, did Luffy love him to want to do this, or is he consumed by lust?

"Luffy, tell me why." Sanji says carefully, not wanting to show any emotion.

Luffy looks at him innocently, "I thought you knew."

Sanji growls, "If I did then I wouldn't be asking you."

Luffy looks at him, "I love you." Are the three simple words that pierce Sanji's heart with more speed and hardness than bullets.

"You never showed any signs of it."

"Of course I did, I tell you after every meal that I love you when I hug you." Luffy replies, looking confused.

"I thought that was just family-love." Sanji says.

"No," Luffy says simply, "Now, let's have some sex, pretty please with cigarettes and All Blue on top?" Luffy pouts cutely.

"Here, suck on these." Sanji says, giving Luffy his fingers, said Captain did so, covering _every_ inch with his tongue, effectively covering it with saliva.

Using his other hand Sanji pulls down the rest of Luffy's shorts, Luffy leans against the table, wrapping his legs around Sanji's waist. Taking his fingers back Sanji shoves a finger into the tight heat of Luffy's hole, Luffy gives a light hiss, not feeling that much pain because of his rubber body. Sanji pulls the finger in and out before adding a second finger and starting to scissor, diving in deep then resurfacing to the point where only the tips of his nails were at the hole. Luffy moans at the torturously slow process, but also at the painful pleasure.

"Sanji, what did I say about slow and gentle?" He growls.

"Sorry," Sanji chuckles, taking his fingers out, Luffy mewls at the loss of the fingers. Sanji unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants and boxers. He spits onto his hand and slathers it onto his own erect and pulsing cock, positioning himself in front of Luffy's prepared hole he roughly enters, giving Luffy a moment to adjust.

Luffy nods, "G–Go on, and remember rough and fast and hard and–"

Sanji leans down and kisses Luffy on the lips passionately to get him to stop talking and pulls out of Luffy's hole then slams in again, repeating the action, doing this a few more times before both lovers' movements becoming frantic and faster, wanting more of the other.

As the two intertwine their tongues and fighting for dominance–Sanji winning but enjoying the challenge–outside of their mouths while saliva is swapped and hot breaths eagerly envelop the other's face, Sanji says, "I'm getting close."

"M–Me too."

With one last thrust Luffy ejaculates for the second time in the same hour and Sanji follows seconds after.

"That was hot, and Luffy," Sanji starts, Luffy looks at him, his face flushed and panting hotly, Sanji leans down and gives him a short French kiss, "I love you." He runs a hand through Luffy's soft black hair.

"I love you too, Sanji. I always have." Luffy replies sweetly, with a smile that Sanji had never seen before, then realizes that the smile is Luffy's smile for his special loved one. Sanji gives him a love-struck smile, not the one he gives when he goes into, "Noodle-Dance-For-The-Beautiful-Ladies", but something much more special.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, Reviews make this pretty mama happy and gives her life, thanks again, sorry for the trouble, and bye!<strong>

**Serena-loves-Angst**


End file.
